Decálogo Tóxico
by Lady Maren
Summary: Buffy regresa de la muerte como una cáscara vacía incapaz de conectarse con las emociones de este mundo, y solo Spike es capaz de hacer que el fuego vuelva renacer en su interior, quemándolos. Y Buffy odia la intoxicante oscuridad en donde encuentra la única luz que la hace sentir viva. Ubicada en la sexta temporada de Btvs, más específicamente después de Dead things.


**DECÁLOGO TÓXICO**

 **Veneno:** Dícese, de cualquier sustancia que, introducida en el organismo o aplicada a él en pequeñas cantidades, produce la muerte o graves trastornos.

Hay algo en su gesto que la invita a jugar. No a ese estúpido juego que saca su hermana todos los días que llueve, al cual irremediablemente le van faltando más piezas. Sino al otro. Uno más antiguo y bestial, como ese deseo de romperle la cara, cada vez que percibe en su mirada aquel destello de: _"Yo sé lo que te pasa, soy el único que te comprende a pesar de ti"._

Idiota.

Pero ella lleva una racha de malos días. En realidad Buffy piensa que sus malos días podrían contarse en meses, y con ellos hacerse un bonito collar el cual colgar de su cuello como un candado. Y Buffy odia los candados. Le recuerdan a gravidez, soledad y silencios. Demasiadas sensaciones que se confunden y camuflan con su vida, en la cual no quiere pensar.

Por eso decidió hoy salir de caza. Necesita alejarse tanto de ella misma, que vuelve a lo único que pareciera conectarla con un poco de paz. Patrullar. Y sí, la ironía podría matarla. Pero Buffy siente que lleva tanto tiempo muerta ya, que a veces duda si es capaz de distinguir entre fantasía y realidad. Lanza un bufido, mientras camina más aprisa por el cementerio. Definitivamente esto es otra cosa que pondrá en el estante de _"No analizable de Buffy"_. Un lindo gabinete que ocupa buena parte de su cerebro. Pero así, se siente al menos un poco más segura, un poco menos perdida, un poco menos…, siempre pareciera ser un poco menos.

A su alrededor las sombras de la noche se extienden sobre las lápidas hasta desdibujarse por el sendero. Y Buffy transita entre ellas con indiferencia, su mente e instintos se concentran en acechar, en buscar a ese, su ratón particular en el cual descargar toda esa furia que guarda bien encerrada adentro suyo.

Pero esta noche, él no quiere jugar, no quiere ser su presa. O no por lo menos como ella pretende que lo sea.

 **Decálogo:** Dícese, de los diez mandamiento de la ley de Dios.

De ese dios al que siente que la abandonó hace muchos años. Por eso ella aprendió hacer el suyo propio.

Y no sabe que es lo que la irrita más. Si su sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando llega, o entrever en los pequeños detalles de la cripta que él la estuviera esperando. Y odia las velas, odia su camisa desabrochada, las putas rosas en el florero de la esquina. Odia cada maldito detalle que le muestre algún tipo de interés hacia su persona. Lo odia tanto, que siente que la consume, mientras sus entrañas se encogen oprimiéndose violentamente adentro suyo.

Porque todo en Él miente, todos esos malditos detalles huelen a mentira. Él esta muerto como siempre, como nunca dejó de estarlo. Como ella debió de seguir estándolo le susurra una voz lejana en su cabeza. Pero no, esta ahí parado sonriéndole a medias, mientras apoya el vaso de whisky semi vació en la mesita.

Y golpearlo es todo lo que quiere, hasta que los músculos le duelan de tanto hacerlo. Hasta que deje de mentirle a ella, y a él que la quiere. Hasta romperles sus sueños en pedazos, como ella tiene los suyos rotos. Pero Spike inclina la cabeza hacia un costado mordiéndose el extremo del labio, mientras se la queda mirando por un instante. Como si descubriera algo divertido en su expresión de desquiciada que lo entretuviera mucho.

Y no sabe como ni cuando, ella avanza. Lo segundo que Buffy siente es el golpe del cuerpo de Spike contra la columna tras su espalda. Mientras la puta sonrisa sigue intacta en su rostro, desafiándola. Es cuando sus manos se tensan sobre sus hombros empujándolo aún más contra la pared impidiéndole todo escape. Y él gruñe en una especie de ronroneo demencial bajo su peso. Dejándose dominar.

Patético.

Piensa que se ve sexy así, que ella seguirá su maldito juego. Idiota. Solo planea golpearlo hasta que se olvide de su propio nombre. De lo tercero que Buffy es conciente además de las manos de Spike en su trasero, es de su lengua dentro de su boca, devorando todo su ser. Sus músculos se tensan, y se envuelven en su cuerpo buscándolo. Buscando más contacto, más de esa fricción que la haga olvidar quien es y lo que esta haciendo. Pero más importante aún con quien lo esta haciendo. Y el vértigo y la caída la seducen irremediablemente. Lo cuarto que comprende es que su deseo de caer ha sido satisfecho.

Caer de nuevo en esa telaraña invisible que ambos han ido construyendo en torno a ellos. Trama de sexo, golpes y secretos. Y Buffy puede sentir como el candado da una vuelta más en la cadena. Mientras los jadeos erráticos, los golpes y gemidos modelan el mundo de la cripta. Los olores entremezclándose se alzan en la noche como un mudo testigo de su batalla. Las cortinas desgarradas, la pared resquebraja, la botella rota parece una mala película destinada a repetirse una y otra vez en su vida. Mientras el whisky moja por partes el pelo de Buffy.

Y de lo quinto que Buffy es conciente es que el menor problema que ahora tiene es quitarse el olor a whisky de su cabellera.

Spike aún esta encima de ella, y puede sentir a cada parte de su cuerpo despertándose a los más oscuros deseos que obstinadamente se niega aceptar. Y Buffy cierra los ojos no quiere abrirlos, no quiere entrever en su mirada algo más que lujuria por el momento compartido. Ningún tipo de sentimiento. Nada.

Solo Un Error. Un maldito error dominando su vida.

Uno demasiado grande, como el sentir la lengua de Spike deslizándose sobre su cuello como una maldición, lamiéndolo. Y una lejana alarma se enciende en su mente. Debe detenerlo, debe poder acabar con todo esto. Debe…. Y el debe se ha transformado lentamente en el sexto postulado de su decálogo. La boca sigue su curso descendente hasta llegar a su pecho. Debe…. Contiene el aire, un gemido escapa de su boca incontenible, al sentir sus labios sobre sus pezones. Debe…

Lo séptimo que Buffy descubre además de los labios de Spike sobre sus pechos, es que ya es demasiado tarde para huir. Al menos por esta noche. Y se aferra a ese mantra que se repite como un fútil consuelo mentalmente. Mientras una parte de ella ha decidido dejar de ser la muda expectante del delicioso tormento, de ese juego de cuerpos que danzan en la oscuridad. A su alrededor viejos demonios se hacen presente.

 _"No puedes mentirme" "No soy,…..no puede ser yo" "No son los golpes que das, o las patadas que no diste…. Toda cazadora tiene un deseo de muerte. Inclusive tu" "Nunca Spike, jamás sería contigo" "Me das asco" "Hay algo mal en mi" "Estas muerto, no puedes sentir….., eres una cosa" "Inclusive tú"_

Pero hay tantos no puedo, no debo en las noches de Buffy últimamente. Hay tantos miedos encerrados en ese placard antinuclear en que se ha convertido. Que le cuesta decidir a cual atender primero. Pero la noche le trae un poco de alivio, el suficiente que le permita seguir intentándolo, al menos en lo que queda del día. Un día más del show, un día más en la comedia de Buffy.

A su lado Spike se mueve en sueños y su olor se extiende como una segunda piel sobre la suya. Y golpearlo es todo lo que quiere, golpearlo es todo lo que hizo.

Mientras lo octavo y noveno se confunden y contradicen en su mente. Porque lo peor después de varias secciones de sexo con Spike, es quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Buffy lo sabe y le teme. El poder hallar por un segundo, un poco de ese paraíso perdido del cual la expulsaron. Mierda. Y podría jugar sentir al candado condensarse entre sus manos. Por eso mañana volverá hacerse el mismo propósito. Golpearlo. Y el día negara lo que sucede en la noche. Porque Buffy saldrá antes de que se despierte, antes de que le hable siquiera. No quiere romper con la barrera de solo sexo que se impone. Que le impone. ¿Para qué? Si la palabra Error domina su existencia. Y la palabra Mal le hace compañía.

Y cuando el No sea no, ¿cuanto de si misma podrá salvarse? Lo peor del paraíso es tener la conciencia de saberlo perdido.

Ser la Elegida. La única. La salvadora del mundo. Mientras seguir luchando es lo único que le queda. Lo único que hace. Pero a veces esta tan cansada de luchar que se permite ser débil. Lo suficiente para perdonarse, lo necesario para desear golpearlo otra vez. A su alrededor la última vela crepita en una especie de gorjeo hasta apagarse por completo. Y en la oscuridad de la cripta Buffy se da cuenta que Spike es un veneno que la esta intoxicando lentamente.

 **FIN**


End file.
